Beauty and the Beast
by XKyouyaHX
Summary: Kyoya had never felt this way for anyone before. But there's always an exception for Belle. KyoyaxOC
1. Encounters

You're Mine Forever

You were walking through the halls of Namimori wondering why it was so empty. You clutched your bag closer to your chest as your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Am I late? How could I be? I headed out five minutes early -

"Stop right there herbivore"

You spun and looked at the apathetic male before you.

He paused for a split second as if he was studying your face. He snapped back to reality and held his tonfa's out.

"Your late for class" he stated simply

"Oh no I'm not I've still got – oh" your smile lowered as you looked at the clock. You were five minutes late.

He smirked at your dumbfounded expression "get to class before I bite you to death" he said warningly. You snickered 'bite you to death' it never failed to make you laugh.

"Hn, something funny herbivore" his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Bite me to death?" you raised your eyebrow up in amusement.

"Exactly, and?" he said through gritted teeth as he rose his tonfa's getting ready to beat the shit out of you. You gasped and clutched your bag in fear as you dashed to Biology. He chuckled quietly to himself and started to walk away. _Why are the pretty ones always the stupid ones? _

Kyoya was patrolling the halls thinking about the scene that happened between you two. How come she wasn't afraid of me? She didn't even flinch! Hn, why am I wasting my time thinking about her. He chuckled at his stupidity (Me: *Gasp* Kyoya Hibari stupid? *tonfa'd*)

Kyoya quickly snapped out of his thoughts once he heard that familiar voice.

_Oh no I'm not I've still got - _

_Bite me to death?_

That same familiar voice kept replaying in his head. He made his way to wherever the voice was coming from.

You had just finished your after school Gymnastics session and were heading out the school with your fiend Mia laughing about an incident which happened in class.

"Kay seeya tomorrow"

"Mmkay" you giggled still amused over your gym session. You spun around bumping into something. "Ohmygod I'm sorry" you giggled.

You looked up to see a handsome man smirking down at you, his black disarrayed hair complimenting his black orbs. "Oh" you breathed as you stumbled backwards trying to maintain balance. It took Hibari all the strength he had not to bring your flush body back to his. Still smirking Hibari looked at you maintaining his self control. "I didn't see you there" you blushed. You admitted to yourself that you had a crush on Kyoya. Be it his aloof nature or the disinterest he saw in everything.

"What are you doing here at this time?"

"Gym Session" you replied quickly still blushing about what happened.

"Hn" He thought about how you looked at this very moment. Blonde hair illuminated from the sunlight. Your flushed, white face and the natural hint of red in your cheeks. Once again Hibari snapped out of his trance as you giggled "Awww, he's so cute! What's his name?" her eyes currently fixated on Hibird chirping happily. It flew onto her hands as she caressed and cooed to it. Hibird started to sing the Namimori anthem. "Ohmygod, it's so talented!" she breathed out in one go.

"Hn, naturally" he smirked. She rolled her eyes at his usual self conceitedness and turned around, laughing as Hibird flew away.

He bent down towards her neck, her body still facing back of him. He inhaled her scent. She smelled like flowers. She turned back around and gasped, seeing his face inches away from hers, noses almost touching. He had a hint of amusement in his eyes and smirked as he lowered his eyes looking at her plump red lips.

"Hibari what are you doing" she breathed. At this point Hibari couldn't contain himself. There was nothing else to do at this point but kiss her. Coming back to reality he shot straight back up and started to walk away at an incredibly fast pace. Furious at what just happened he cursed at himself. How could one be so stupid? To fall for those blue eyes, to fall for her! How could he have done this? Never again he promised himself. Never again.

You just stood their in awe about what had just happened between you and Hibari. The most feared man in Namimori whom you had so much feeling for... had just attempted to kiss you. No, no not attempted. Maybe he had just happened to be that close. Different thoughts rushed through your head as you wondered about that moment. You sighed; does this mean he likes you? Don't be silly Kyoya doesn't have feelings for anything. (Except his lovey dovey nature crap *tonfa'd*). You touched your lips lightly wondering how amazing that moment could've been if he really had kissed you. Would you two be a couple? What would everyone think of you? You were just overreacting. Kyoya Hibari had no feelings towards anyone. You shook your head realising how stupid you had been. He wouldn't kiss you, why would he? You may have been the most beautiful girl in Namimori but Hibari isn't interested in looks. Better yet he isn't interested in you.

Oh Mia

"Heeey" your spoilt, rich friend flicked her brown hair and walked towards you.

"Kay, sooo we're heading out to the mall tomorrow and erm… maybe a coffee afterwards…" your friend babbled on as you listened. You and Mia were the two 'it' girls of Namimori. Every boy had wanted you but you never seemed to notice. On the outside you were the typical 'innocent' girl though you can be a bit of a bitch at times like all of your other friends.

A boy was rushing towards you two with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He had tripped and fell flat on his face causing the flowers to sprawl out on the floor. You both blinked and started to laugh. You both sighed and shook your heads looking at the poor boy fixing his glasses. "Idiot" Mia muttered. Of course Kyoya had witnessed all of this. How uncaring and arrogant you looked right now. He smirked, _she's not all sweet inside is she?_His eyes lowered and put on a disgusted expression. Littering on the floors of Namimori is prohibited (How the fudge is that littering). He walked towards the blushing boy and held his tonfa's up, "Clean this up"

The boy now shaking in fear scrambled to the floor attempting to clear up the mess he had made. You looked at him remembering your little incident with Kyoya. Feeling uneasy you decided to get out of here "So Mia I'll seeya later" you rushed away from the awkward scene. "Huh, what's up with her?" you never acted like that; she knew you too well. She looked at a smirking Hibari and her eyes widened. Quickly regaining her impassive face she walked away. Something was definitely happening between you and Hibari and she was going to find out.

After finishing getting ready for your shopping trip with Mia you grabbed your house keys and stepped outside. Mia was waiting in her usual expensive flashy car fixing her lipgloss. "Heeey" she waved at your bored expression. You sighed, typical Mia, always one to flaunt. You hopped in and looked at her. Your smile faded, Mia was… different. You had known the girl for 6 years so you'd know if she was acting indifferent. "Somethin' up honey?" she questioned tilting her head. Hell yeah something's up, you know something –

You realised she was still looking at you. "Mmm" you shook your head; "Drive"

You both were drinking your soy lattés in an overly priced café. "You're acting different Mia" you tapped your fingers on the table. "Oh, well I could say the same about you from this morning" she replied a little bit too nonchalantly. You scoffed "What?" you spat. "You and Hibari. Something's happening. I want to know" Her palms pressed on the table as she looked at you sternly. You were taken back by all this. How did she know? "I don't know what you're getting at" you stared out the window. "Don't give me that, tell me" her tone changed into a more softer one, Mia now pouting rested back in her chair. "Please" she raised her eyebrows. This was nothing near cute. If anything it was more flirtatious. "He attempted to kiss me, well not exactly, I don't know how to put –"

"WHAT" Mia now was looking at you with a very cross face.

"What?" you said after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't want you anywhere near that jerk" she said grabbing her latté and sipping it. You blinked twice, was she telling you who not to be near. "Go to hell, if I have a chance with him which actually isn't that likely I'm sure as hell gonna' take it"

"No your not, he's just gonna' break your heart! Kyoya doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone!" she says in a squeaky voice.

"Well I beg to differ. After what happened with both of us yesterday..." you gazed off thinking about his eyes. Suddenly interrupted by an annoyed Mia snapping her fingers in front of your face "Hey snap out of it, I will not just stand aside and see you get hurt by some jackass" she said matter of factly.

"Who says I'm gonna' get hurt?" you say raising your eyebrow.

"Matt, Liam, Josh" she goes on counting her fingers.

"Okay shut up, shut up" you wave your hand dismissively at her.

"But seriously promise me you will not get involved with him" she asks pleadingly. "Fine" you mutter.

Mia breathes in dramatically as if she had just found her favourite pair of gladiator sandals. "Oooh" Mia squeaks looking at a table nearby. "Hot guy staring at you at three o' clock!" she giggled. You looked at him. He wore a black fedora and was sipping an espresso with a newspaper in his lap. He caught you looking and smirked. _If looks could kill_ you thought but you knew better. He was probably a womanizer who slept with every woman in sight by using his godly charms. You scoffed "Mia you know better"

"Huh, what you don't like him?"

"Eh, isn't it blatant?"

"What, that sexy smirk?"

"Stupid Mia, I bet he wakes up in a different bed every morning!" you exclaimed. "Oh shut up, like you know anything" she sulked in defeat.

"More than you'll ever know" you muttered sipping on your latté.

She snapped her head at you and glared.

You sunk back in your chair avoiding her glare. _Devil woman. _

You turned your head to see the man with fedora looking at you. He smirked and if you could see his eyes he probably would've winked right now.

"Man whore, Hibari is wayyy more charming"

Mia slammed her hand on the table "Hey, what did I say about him huh?"

"Oh shut up, I'll talk about him if I want"

She was about to lose it until she gaped. "What no stupid remarks about how my heart will be broken?" you raised your eyebrows at her. "He's coming over here!" she whispered to you. "I'm gonna' go and leave it to you with the hot guy" she says grabbing her purse and coat.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice you from over there. Is this seat taken?" he said in a charming voice tilting his fedora as an attempt to be polite. I take it he hasn't heard of chivalry being dead.

"No, as you saw my hyperactive friend just left"

He chuckled and sat down. You smiled; _he doesn't have anything on me._

"You have the most beautiful eyes" he says lightly touching your hand.

You swiftly brought it away and rested your head on your hand instead.

What. A. Player. "What might your name be" he asked.

"Belle" you replied simply, "and yours?"

"Reborn" he leaned into the table "for you'll be screaming it later" he whispered hotly in your ear. THE FUCK? You rapidly brought your head back. "I really don't… think so" you shook your head. The nerve!

"I doubt it" he says knowingly, smirking again. He then started rubbing your thigh, slowly moving up your skirt. Shocked, you smack his hand away.

"What do you think you're doing!" you whispered harshly.

"What, I can't please you?" Oh how bad you wanted to smack that smirk of his face. "You are nothing but a player who just wants to get in the next girl's pants" you say through gritted teeth. He leaned in again "You're very sexy when you're angry" he says teasingly "let me please you" he purred rubbing his hand up your thigh again. "You jackass!" you whispered.

"Oh I'm sure you'd feel differently about me if you'd just let me…" and with that his grip tightened. If you were just some other girl you would've let him do this and just fall for his charms. But no, you weren't just some other girl he was gonna' pick up and use. Furious you smacked his hand away for the final time "look you may think your god's gift or something but not to me, so just give it up! Better yet –" you grabbed your things, "I'm leaving, let's just hope we don't meet each other again" with that you stormed out. Lucky for Reborn no one had witnessed your violent lashing out. But what you didn't know was that Reborn was definitely planning to see you again. And he'd sweep you off your feet then he'd fuck you senseless.

No girl would just leave him hanging, if anything it would be the other way round.

Near Death Encounter

You were walking angrily through the streets with Gucci and other various bags in your hand, chatting away to Mia about what just happened. "I mean can you believe him? Self conceited bastard!" two old ladies gasped when they heard your colourful language. "Hold up Mia" you brought your phone away from your ear "What are you looking at you shrivelled up old crows" you then carried on talking, halting to a stop. Oh. Dear. God. This is just perfect.

First avoiding Kyoya all day, getting sexually assaulted by some fedora wearing jackass, getting aggravated by some pruny-looking old ladies and now your all time crush was in front of you. "Belle, hey Belles honey? Ya there?" Mia was shouting on your phone. Your eyes widened. Hibari was standing in front of you with an amused expression. He touched your cheek and smirked. You realise what was happening and quickly crossed the road. You left Hibari watching your pathetic attempt at getting away. You were nearly hit by a car earning a few swear words. "Yeah well up your's too!" you shouted at the violent driver.

Everyone was looking at you, you even got a few wolf whistles from a couple of guys nearby. You had to get away from here. Away from Kyoya. It was obvious he had feelings for you. But what Mia said was right. "He's no good for you. No good for you." You kept saying to yourself.

"OKAY BELLE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING" she was now screaming at you through the phone. "WHO'S NO GOOD FOR YOU, WHAT ARE YOU GETTING' RAPED?" people nearby gave you weird looks as you rushed past the crowds. "Oh shut up Mia you're causing a scene!" you screamed at her. "I ran into Hibari!"

"Ohmigosh don't tell me you talked to him!"

"No no…I couldn't" you hesitated

"Uh huh… you get lovesick around him don't you Belles?"

"Yeah well what would you've done if he touched your cheek?" you asked her.

A few seconds of silence. Some more silence. And some more.

"The bastard touched you." She said through gritted teeth. Oh hell no. Mia was really angry now. "Okay Mia" you laughed nervously.

"Lets not get in super saiyaan mode now"

"Why didn't you slap him or something? No. you know what I'll do it. Even if I'm risking my life, I'll slap the mofo"

"Oh come on Mia" you whined "What Reborn done was so much worse!"

"Ya well…he's hot"

"Psh and" you scoffed

"The effect he has on you…it's unreal. And he is gonna' use it. He's gonna' eat you alive. You can't risk it. Y-y-you just can't!" she squeaked

You sighed. "We'll talk later. Bye"

You slid your phone shut and put it in your coat pocket. "Ugh, I hate myself…and I need serious help. Stupid Hibari" you muttered to yourself. You needed your beauty sleep. Huh. That sounds like something Mia would say.

But I Love You

#Evacuate the dance floor,

Oh Oh

I'm infected by the so-#

You flipped through the channels. No good music, no good nothing.

You were unbelievably bored and needed to be put out of your misery.

A walk in the park. Perfect.

You slipped on your coat and headed out to the park. It was 8pm and dark. Not very safe. But you needed something to do which DIDN'T include Mia or any of your other girly friends. Manicures and pillow fights… no thanks, not now. It was a cold night and the wind blew your blonde hair. You put the locks behind your ear and your heels clicked against the floor. You're so blonde at times. Sure you could be stupid, especially around Kyoya. You couldn't help it. He was so… perfect. The way he was so distant from everything. The love he had for his school. The love he had for you. You stepped into the park, it was empty. You breathed in the fresh air.

You weren't content. Not with this life. Something was missing. All through your life you had to put up with this silly little façade. You hated it.

Mia and all your other friends, they were all so shallow. And so were you. The boy who attempted to be sweet with you by bringing you flowers had fell and embarrassed himself. You were so thoughtless and had just laughed at him. You could be sweet at times but let's face it. You were a rich, spoilt bitch who had no idea of others feelings except yourself. How you lash out on others when they hadn't done anything. You bring the trouble on yourself and you have to deal with it. But you hadn't brought Kyoya onto yourself. He has no reason to like you. No one does. Not if you don't for others. You needed to change. You had always told yourself this but never had the strength to do so. This was you and you were going to stay this way.

"Ugh, what am I gonna' dooo" you moaned.

"What are you going to do" said a deep voice coming from behind you.

He was breathing on your neck. You gasped and turned around facing him.

Kyoya.

"Oh" you breathed. You attempted to walk away but he held your wrist and spun you back pulling you flush against him. Both your palms were pressed against his chest and you looked up at him blushing. You faced away from him, face red from embarrassment. His arm encircled your waist whilst his other hand had pressed against your lower back pushing you closer to him. You could feel the heat coming from him as he could yours. The moment seemed so perfect. You two in the middle of a park with streetlight lighting up the area.

"I couldn't keep my mind of you ever since that little incident we had" he says. Oh how lovely that voice sounds in your ears. You could stay like this forever.

Hibari then brought his lips to yours, kissing you roughly yet passionately on your perfect lips. Your eyes widened then fluttered close as you melted into him. He crushed your body closer to his as he kissed harder. You gasped and he entered your mouth. His tongue massaged yours as your mouths danced together. You snapped back to reality and pulled away to breath. You looked away "Hibari…don't, stop it. Let go of me"

"No…Belle. Look at me"

"You shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this…I-I have to go"

He held you tighter if possible and then moved towards your ear. "But I love you".

You looked at him in the eyes and kissed him again. He quickly responded and kissed back harder. He bruised your lips and moved to your jaw kissing downwards until he came to your neck. He bared his teeth and bit down. "Aah!" you screamed holding onto him for dear life. You felt like your knees were going to give out, though Hibari wouldn't let you fall.

He'd never let you fall.

"Your mine forever Belle" those were the last words you heard before you fainted in his arms.

"Hibari" you breathed.

Bite Me

It was 7am in the morning and your whole body ached. "Nngh" you moaned. "What happened last night?"

"Ugh, was it… a dream?" You got up only to fall back down feeling a strong sting in your neck. "Aah" you winced. You got up and looked in the mirror. You turned around and looked at your exposed neck. There was a bite mark. Your hands fell down by your side and you ran a hand through your messy blonde hair. "Bitten?" you sighed in exasperation as you threw your head up looking at the ceiling. "Last night… wasn't a dream… was it?" you said to yourself.

You sighed again and went into the bathroom to clear up.

You got dressed in your strapless and incredibly short uniform that just stopped at your upper thigh below your butt.

"Do they purposely make the uniform this short, for like perverts to oogle at us?" you were frustrated beyond belief. Your body ached and you had a very visible 'bite' mark on your neck. You could imagine what people at school were going to say.

'Oooh Hibari got her'

'Who's the secret lover Belles?'

'I can't believe you'd do this to me…I-I thought you loved me!'

"Grrr" restraining yourself from ruining your hair you went downstairs and grabbed your house keys.

You heard some honking outside. It was Mia. "Heeey, we have to talk!"

Lowering her sunglasses she looks at your neck. "Don't ask cos' I don't know how" you say flatly.

"Liar"

"Seriously! Though I did have a really weird dream"

She slapped your thigh lightly "Tell me all about it" she said sipping her coffee.

Used to her usual rich girl attitude you told her all about it.

"Yeahhh…it's so not a dream" she says shaking her rapidly.

"How so?" you ask her getting out of the flashy car.

"Well that bite mark didn't come from nowhere and you were dressed in last night's clothes. He probably just bit you, you fainted and he brought you back home. Let's go deal with him" she says rapidly.

You yanked her wrist back causing her bracelets and bangles to jingle on her arm. "What!"

"I do not want to 'deal with him'!He says he _loves_ me" you say like a five year old.

"Uh huh"

"And that I'm his forever" you sighed dramatically with your hand on your chest. Mia stayed silent with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" you say after a few seconds of silence lowering your eyes from the clouds.

"You sure he's not tryna get in your pants?"

"Oh Mia! Don't say stuff like that!" you say offended and smack her arm.

"Well come on any- oh no. We've got to go" Mia says grabbing your wrist.

"What, why!"

"Because" she says through gritted teeth.

"You're going to be late" says a deep voice coming from behind.

You turned around only to see the boy you had kissed last night in the park.

You gasped and attempted to get away.

"Belle I expect to see you in the Committee Room today at lunch"

Your eyes widened, you were about to respond at his smirking face if it wasn't for Mia's painfully tight grip on your wrist.

"Come on Belles, let's go…please" she says through gritted teeth motioning her head at the door. "A-a-alright" you say and head to class.

What would Hibari possibly want? Another heated makeout session? To bite me again? Ooh! Animalistic sex! You scoffed, you should be so lucky.


	2. Monster

Rude Comments and Lovely Aftermaths

Everyone was looking at you. Well not at you but the mark on your neck. You could feel the stares on you; could you be any more embarrassed!

"It would've been smart to wear a scarf or something" Mia snickered

You gave her a death glare. "Shut. Up"

"But then again that would've been so eww like… Dr. Shamal eww"

she says nodding her head. You laughed at how expressive she was. Even in the worst times she knew how to make anyone laugh even without intending. "You know Mia, you're sooo…Mia you know" you say laughing.

"I knooow and that's why you looove me"

You shook your head and walked to class. You tried to shrug of the stares but you couldn't.

"Hey Belle who's the lucky boy?" a certain someone said winking. You scoffed and Mia kicked him in the *ahem ahem*

"Uhhh…that wasn't really necessary" you say to her eyes currently fixated at the boy writhing in pain on the floor.

"Oww oh get Shamal, someone get Shamal for Christ's sake" he wailed

"Trust me it was" she says grabbing your hand as you made your way around him.

You were walking to Maths with your friends talking about something related to fashion. You forgot what when you saw Hibari. "Crapsticks" you whispered.

You attempted to hide behind your friends failing miserably and looked like a total spaz. "Uh sweetie…are you hiding from Hibari-san?" one of your friends asked.

"Oh no she's just playing a game with me, aren't we Belle" Mia says pulling you away from your rather clueless friends.

"Phew that was a close one" Mia says looking around

"Yeah uh huh, listen can you see Kyoya?" you say uninterestedly

"Do you even realise how close they were to knowing about you and lover boy?" Mia says with her hands on her hips.

"Huh, say what?"

"Hibari. You. Relationship?"

"What about him…oh yeah so what am I gonna' do at the committee room?

"You can be so blonde at times"

"Belle I can treat that" the oh so perverted Shamal said to you. You were his favourite patient even though you've been treated by him once. He made a move on you; you slapped him and decided to never be treated by him again. "Err, I'm thinking…no" you stated simply.

"Oh come on, you'd feel much much better" he said teasingly.

"What is wrong with you, you're a sexually deprived pervert you know that your sick you're absolu-" you stopped what you were saying when you saw Hibari. You decided to make a run for it. "I have to go" you said quickly and dashed off. Hibari got his tonfa's out.

"You. Don't you ever try anything on her" he glared at him and then started beating the shit out of him.

Oh how amorous Hibari can be.

Monster

You were putting your books away in lockers shooing away some fanboys.

What was Hibari going to talk to you about in lunch time? Was it important or did he simply feel like teasing you? Hell, he knew what kind of effect he has over you just like Mia had told you.

_He's going to eat you alive_

Yes he is and he's going to enjoy every bit of it. You sighed and locked your locker. Hibari wanted to talk to you. You've been avoiding him. You were worried about what the others were going to say.

'Oh Belle I thought you were different but look at you! Dating the Demon of Namimori'

'Oh what will your family say tsk tsk'

'Risking your life for that? Don't make me laugh!'

They all think he's a monster when he's not. When he's actually the sweetest being on Earth. When he wants to be. The most loving and passionate man whom you can be yourself with.

_My social life is fucked up._

You could feel his stare burn into you. Kyoya's stare. You squirmed uncomfortably. Why does he have to do this? Someone kill me. Kill me right now. Ugh, I'm outta here. With that you rushed out the hallways with you books clutched to your chest. Lunchtime was close and he was going to want answers.

Hibari's P.O.V

You were resting on the rooftops of Namimori looking at the view before you. Long before Belle this would've amazed you. The trees swaying carelessly in the breeze. The sun shining down on everything. Nature taking its course. But none of it compares to Belle. She was your world. She was the most beautiful, most perfect thing on Earth. And she was yours. Yours only and no one else's.

The way her golden locks blew in the wind. Her eyes filled with life and her radiant smile. Altogether she could make your day seem perfect. Her laugh could make you forget all your worries. She made you feel content. Happiness washed through you whenever you were with her. When you kissed her…it was the most amazing feeling ever. The fact that no one else could make her feel the way you did… made _you _feel unique. For she was unique. Belle was absolutely unique in every single way.

She can care, she can love. She has passion. Though you were cold, you were capable of killing. You were nothing but a monster. One who shouldn't be here. Whom no one loves or cares for but only fears. For how could a princess like her fall in love with a beast like you? She was Beauty and you were the Beast.

Committee Room

It was lunchtime and you were waiting intently on your chair in the committee room. Answers. You needed them.

Why was she avoiding you? Have you hurt her? Had anyone else hurt her?

If anyone had hurt her may God have mercy on them. He dealt with that bastard Shamal he'd deal with anyone else. Where is she? Maybe she's caught up with those unrealistic Barbie dolls she calls 'friends'.

You glared at the door waiting for her to enter. You'd ask her where she'd been, what took her so long. Why she kept him waiting. Why had she been avoiding you. You'd force it out of her if you had to. But you wouldn't hurt her. You love her too damn much to hurt her.

Belle's P.O.V

You had finally mustered up the courage to walk through that door. Hibari would fire you with questions and you'd better have answers. It's just you were scared if he was going to hurt you. Break your heart. He'd one day stop caring and gradually break away from you. Leaving you alone in the cold world. Even though there was a chance that this could happen you'd hold onto him forever. You loved him and he loved you. That was all you needed to know. All you needed to get through this mess. You'd make it through with him.

You placed your hand on the handle and slowly opened it, looking inside.

You saw Hibari there and gulped.

_Oh God I just wanted to say how pleasant this life has been _

_And how good you've been to me. _

_Please provide more sales and discounts for Mia and treat her good too._

_She loves you she just won't admit it. Oh, she loves gladiator sandals too._

_Provide her with some more of them. _

_Amen_

You entered and avoided eye contact with Hibari. You could already feel his glare piercing through you.

"Look at me" he says sternly. You try but end up moving your eyes to a bookcase. Stifling in a giggle you continue to avoid his glare. Hibari notices your amusement and gets up out of his chair, striding over towards you.

Oh. Shoot.

Now standing in front of you he asks you again,

"Look at me Belle" he says sharply.

You snap your head towards him unable to hold in your smile.

"You wanted to talk to me"

"Where have you been?" he says in a monotone voice

"I was caught up" you say tilting your head

"By?" he questioned

"…friends" you hesitated

"Don't lie to me Belle" he says placing his hands on your hips pulling you towards him. Your eyes widened and your breath hitched in your throat.

"Tell me" he says huskily in your ear.

Your breathing increased rapidly. "I…wondered whether I should come in or not" you whispered out of breath.

"Hn…tell me Belle, are you…scared of me" he pulled you against him further.

"If anything I love you Kyoya you know that" your palms splayed against his chest. You kissed him lightly on his left cheek.

"Hn…you've been avoiding me Belle" he starts trailing butterfly kisses on your neck. "I have my reasons" you breathe as you melt in the moment.

"Oh?" his grip on you tightened as his hands slid up your sides

"Kyoya?"

"Mm" he urged her to go on still kissing your neck.

"Would you ever hurt me?" you breathed

"What would give you that idea" he said hotly

"Do you love me?" you blushed

"Of course I do princess"

"It's just that…why did you bite me" you bit your lip

"Hn, silly girl" he chuckled pushing your hair to the side

"To mark you" he growled as he bit you again.

"Aah Kyoya!" you screamed. Your legs gave out though Hibari held you up and laid you on the couch. He watched your tired expression brushing a few strands out your face.

"But I am yours silly" you chuckled weakly

"Others need to know" he stated simply

You suddenly sat up. "What! How about the others? They'll say things…" you said the last bit quietly looking away at the carpeted floor.

He put his index finger under your chin gently and looked in your blue eyes.

"Does it matter Belle" he tilted his head smiling

"No…it doesn't "you leaned into him kissing again. You pressed your lips against his lightly and lovingly. You sighed dreamily as you pulled away, eyes still closed. Kyoya chuckled as he looked at your flustered expression.

"I have to go" you whine as you attempted to push of a very aggressive Hibari.

"You can afford to stay a little longer can't you?" he pushed you back onto the couch. "No, don't do this" you laughed.

"I have to get to class" you finally managed to squirm out of his grasp.

He looked up at your blushing face. "Your mine after school" you giggled and ran out the room before he tried to do anything else to you.

Rumours

"Someone seems happy" Mia nudged your side.

You were currently in History not really paying attention. All you could think about was what happened at the Committee Room with Kyoya. He was so charming and made you feel so…happy. You couldn't keep the smile off your face which also everyone happened to see when you came in the classroom.

Your bite mark had gone darker as Hibari had bit there twice. Kyoya was strict when it came to what belonged to him. You were his possession and you had that mark to prove so.

"Your mark's gone darker" Mia gritted her teeth.

Having enough with her current dislike with Kyoya you faced her angrily.

"You know all I ever hear from you is your annoying rants about Kyoya! Just give it up for god's sake! I mean you don't even know him properly!" you whispered harshly at her.

"You should know" she scoffed back.

"Excuse me" said an offended Belle

"Yeah that's right, you wanna' know what I always hear coming out from your mouth? It's usually Kyoya this, Kyoya that. He's a-a…monster!" she squeaked quietly not wanting anyone to hear the conversation.

"You did not just say that"

"I'm sorry but Belle… he kills others…he's cold-hearted!"

"He's not like that all the time! Not the Kyoya I know"

She looked at you and stayed silent.

"Yeah the one you know! I'm sorry Belle…I find it hard to believe that a monster like him is capable of loving. And I'm sure everyone else is thinking the same. Eventually he'll snap back to reality and realise he doesn't love you. Slowly, he'll push you away from him. He'll leave you in a state being the ice cold jerk he is. Help yourself whilst you can and stay away from him" Mia turns away and continues her work. Your mouth fell open and you just sat there in dumbfounded. You decided to stay silent and continue your work. How could she say such a thing like that! But what if she said was true. Would Kyoya stop loving you?

It was after school and you and Mia had decided to drop the whole thing. To just forget the fight ever happened.

"Shopping with the girls today?" she touched your arm lightly

"No sorry not in the mood" you forgot that you were seeing Kyoya today

"Oh…you sure"

"Yes Mia! Please just…go. I need some time to myself" you said rubbing your temples. Mia shocked, exhaled and walked off. You'd sort this out tomorrow; all you wanted was to see Kyoya. He'd make you feel better. He always did.

All of a sudden everyone fell quiet. You turned around to see what was happening. Kyoya was walking towards you. You sighed happily and smiled.

Wait. No one knew about you two. Well there were some rumours going around in school but no one had dared to speak of them when he was around. Not unless they felt like a serious face-bashing.

He stood in front of you and smirked. Without thinking you put your palms on his chest and kissed him. He kissed back roughly both of you oblivious of the stunned people around you. You pulled away and sighed dreamily with your eyes closed. You always tended to that after a mind blowing kiss with Kyoya.

"Hey, you" you smiled.


End file.
